tar_raventhfandomcom-20200214-history
Revan
|-|Revan= |-|Darth Revan= Summary Revan - renowned as the Revanchist, honored as the Revan, reviled as Revan the Butcher, dreaded as the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Revan, and praised as the Prodigal Knight - was a Human male who played pivotal roles as both Jedi and Sith in the Mandalorian Wars and the Jedi Civil War. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Revan (Also called the Revanchist, the Prodigal Knight, and Darth Revan) Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: Likely 30 towards the start of the Mandolorian war. 34 by the battle of Malachor V. Likely 353 by the time of his death Classification: Dark Lord of the Sith/Jedi Knight/Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition, Force-enhanced reflexes/reactions, Telepathy, Psychometry, Telekinesis, Clairvoyance, Illusion Creation, telekinetic blasts and shields, Aura sensing, Mind and Memory Manipulation (Has ripped from and implanted an entire language into the remnants of the Rakatan species to communicate with them), Regeneration (Mid-Low via Force Healing), various lightsaber combat skills, skilled swordsman, skilled unarmed combatant, expert marksman, Martial Arts knowledge, Energy Manipulation (Can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him), Absorption via Force Drain, Electricity Manipulation via Force Lightning, Matter Manipulation on a subatomic scale (Creating a Holocron requires one to make numerous precision alterations to it on a subatomic scale), capable of using both the dark and light sides of the Force, can predict attacks through muscle memory, extremely skilled military leader (Conquered most of the galaxy less than two full years after defeating the Neo-Mandalorian Crusaders) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Fought against a strike team of all of the galaxy's most powerful champions, even including of the Hero of Tython, and was only barely defeated. This would make him equal or superior to the Sith Emperor. Technically stronger than Darth Nihilus in terms of raw power, as stated by Meetra Surik, though this does not mean he could win in a fight, as he might not be able to resist the latter's Force drain and mental manipulation) Speed: Massively FTL+ combat speed and reactions (Comparable to the Hero of Tython. Fought the Emperor) Striking Strength: Solar System Class with Force amplification Durability: Unknown naturally. Solar System level (He survived repeated telepathic and telekinetic attacks from the Sith Emperor. Was capable of withstanding a bloodlusted Sith Emperor’s Force Lightning for a brief period of time, although it caused him great agony) with Force amplification Stamina: Very high (Soloed an entire army of war-droids, Dark Jedi, Sith acolytes and Sith troopers aboard the Star Forge and still crushed an amped Darth Malak one-on-one by his own. Was able to sustain mental battle with Darth Vitiate for 300 years) Range: Extended melee range with his lightsaber. Galactic with Force powers Standard Equipment: Lightsaber(S) Intelligence: Genius Jedi/Sith (Master strategist, lead Republic forces to victory against the superior Neo-Mandalorians and found the Star Forge. Members of the Echani said and claimed that Revan seemed to use their battle precognition on a galactic scale to win his battles against the Neo-Mandalorians and Republic forces during his wars in the galaxy) Weaknesses: None notable Notable attacks/techniques *'Balance of the Force:' As a being who has experienced the natures of both the dark and light sides of the Force, Revan is capable of summoning and producing Force energy intertwined between both aspects that can incapacitate his enemies with it. Due to its nature of combining both light and dark, this ability is as useful as the dark side technique Force Destruction, but far less destructive, as its destructive potential is partially limited by the light side. *'Force Lightning:' An offensive Force technique, Force lightning produces electricity with one or two hands that stream outwards from the fingertips, its speed is usually great enough to catch an opponent off-guard even when prepared, and can be used either in bursts, or simply torrent out in an a gush of agony on its victim. *'Telekinesis:' Revan can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. *'Tutaminis:' Revan can use this ability to protect himself from direct harm or disperse energy and attacks. Revan was skilled enough with this power that he could even contain and redirect Force lightning conjured by Dark Council members (Which, when redirected by Revan, was powerful enough to plow through said Council members own Force Barrier and reduce her body to ash instantly) and survive Vitiate's Force lightning, albeit gravely wounded. *'Telepathy:' Revan can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation, and manipulation. *'Empathy:' Revan is capable of picking out feelings, emotions, and behaviors with the Force. Revan can also use this to send mental pictures or impressions into his allies or enemy’s minds; works across interstellar space and can be used to sense stress points or areas of danger or psychic whiplashes from major events. *'Force healing:' Force healing, accelerates the body's natural healing process at a rapid pace. Master practitioners of the art can even heal themselves from fatal injuries in a short span of time (like being cooked alive, punctured lungs, etc). Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars